Teardrops
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: I stretched out my legs over the cool grass. The sun was setting off in the distance. It was so romantic, except I was alone. And if Ron was in love with someone else, it would always stay that way. Songfic RxH


I'm finally writing this! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not own the song Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Also I changed the name Drew to "He" sometime's because "Ron" doesn't sound as good there and Ron's name isn't Drew….

Written in Hermione's POV. Not set in any particular year….

"Hermione!"

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

My heart started beating faster at the sound of his voice, calling my name! After being best friends for years I should be used to it by now. I was used to it till I finally realized that I loved Ron, regardless of all those idiotic things he did, and that I was probably doomed to love him forever.

"What, Ron?" I asked, I instantly felt bad because it was said a little colder than I truly felt. He didn't even notice as his long legs brought him closer to me.

As soon as I was in reaching distance of his arms, which were also gangly, I was wrapped in them. Ron was happy so I was happy. There was no other feeling like it. He held me apart at arms' length and looked me in the eyes.

"Hermione, I'm in love!" he whispered.

"With who?" I asked. I felt my heart sink pitifully into my stomach.

"The most beautiful girl in the world!" Ron sang. My joy instantly shattered into a million tiny pieces. But Ron was happy so I would try to be happy for him.

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I think I heard Harry call Ron to play Quidditch. I managed to fake a smile and plant a kiss on his cheek, even though I desperately wanted to kiss his lips. But that other girl probably wouldn't like that.

"I'll see you later," I said, still pretending to smile. He returned my false one with a glittering real one. He really was in love.

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

I wandered over to go sit by the lake. My robes kept brushing at my ankle making me think someone was behind me. I so desperately wanted him to follow and tell me he was kidding; there was no other girl.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

The tears were coming steadily now. I let them come. Nobody was outside this evening.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

I imagined myself marching right up to Ron Weasley and telling him to quit dreaming of that other girl because we were made for each other and there was no other option. But, he had seemed so happy. I loved him. I know I did, because I decided that if he loved another girl it was alright with me as long as he was happy.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I found myself lost in the memories of past years at school. He and Harry always stood up for me. Protecting me from Slytherin spells and taunts. Ron had even spent a whole night burping up slugs for me. I loved him and Harry dearly, but Harry was the brother I never had and Ron was something even more.

I finally realized how difficult this would be. I was giving up my best friend to some girl. I didn't even know who she was, but she didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve him ether though. I didn't deserve his red hair or his adorable freckles. I didn't deserve the way his eyes lit up when he laughed.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I recalled a time that I had made him blush. It was during dinner. I don't even remember what I said, but I'd probably made a comment about his eating habits. His ears turned red the way they always do. I couldn't help but think how perfect his red ear looked, then I realized he was looking at me and I blushed too, only my blush makes my face all red and blotchy and ugly. We had both laughed.

I stretched out my legs over the cool grass. The sun was setting off in the distance. It was so romantic, except I was alone. And if Ron was in love with someone else, it would always stay that way.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I imagined growing up and marrying the man of my dreams. I'd already picked out the names for the children we might have. I've dreamed about sending our children to Hogwarts and clinging to each other as they rode away on the Express.

That dream faded and was replaced with me, living alone, working alone, and dying alone. I don't think I could love anyone more than Ron.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

There was only one thing to do. I'd treasure each moment I had with him. If I could only have him as a friend then I would be the best friend I could be.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

"Hermione!" Who am I to deserve that lovely voice to call my name anyway? I turn and see Ron running toward me, smiling brightly, floating like the totally in love man I knew he was. I quickly wiped my eyes and forced a smile.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

I'd been crying too hard for him not to notice my puffy red eyes. As soon as he was close enough to notice he slowed and his smile dwindled.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

"Hermione?"

I turned away and faced the sunset. It was almost gone now, the romance and the dreams with it. I felt his body settle on the ground next to me.

"Mione, what's the matter?" His face was so close, I had to blink a couple times before I even remembered what the matter was.

"Nothing," I said softly.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything. What he did do surprised me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I was literally caught up in him. I was caught up in everything he was, the way he felt, the way he smelled, him, Ron Weasley. I'd lost him. I should have told him before that I loved him and now it was too late. I couldn't stop from sobbing into his hand-me-down robes.

His awkwardly large hand patted my back.

"The sunset is beautiful tonight," he said softly. The slimmest glimmer of the sun still shone over the water. I lifted my head, giving a last farewell to the sun and the life with Ron that it represented.

It all happened so fast after that. I don't even know how it happened but suddenly we were kissing. I had my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. Then he pulled away from me and smiled his little crooked smile that always makes me shiver.

"Did that cheer you up?" I breathed deeply trying to figure out what just happened. The sun was gone and the moon was coming up big and full above us.

"What about that other girl?" I asked confused.

"What other girl?" His face was blank. I then realized it. There was no other girl. I had to clarify though.

"Earlier you were saying you were in love-"

"With _you_!" he interrupted. "Hermione, I love _you_! The most beautiful girl in the world is _you_!" He looked down at the ground and his ears turned red. I felt my own face get warm as I knew it would. "I'm sorry. I should have made it clearer. It's just that I had just realized it and I was so happy, everything became a blur and then there you were and I had to tell you. It felt like I was sleepwalking and nothing I said would have made sense anyway."

I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. And I realized something. They were mine. He was mine. I could tell him I loved him with no regrets.

I kissed him again and resumed crying into his robes, this time it was out of joy. After all, he's the reason for my tears.


End file.
